


Not a Talker

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Character studies via Starmora smut [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Character Study, Communication, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle feels, Gentleness, Healthy Relationships, Intimacy, Introspection, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Nonverbal Communication, Peaceful, Quiet, Quiet Sex, Reflection, Romance, Silence, Softness, Sweet, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peter is, surprisingly enough, not a talker in bed.He's all amorous touches and smoldering looks, nuzzling into the crook of her neck to express affection rather than rambling on like he's so often wont to do. He doesn't speak much during these times, much more reserved, preferring to express what he feels in the form of physical affection, reverential to her every second.Gamora expected him to be a talker in bed when this first started, but he wasn't. He liked to communicate with looks and touches in this way.Because words lie. Words had always been a way to mask his intentions, and he wants nothing more than to be honest with her,needsto be honest with her.





	Not a Talker

Peter is, surprisingly enough, not a talker in bed.

Gamora always thought he would be. But no, he’s not his usual hyperverbal self that she expected to be translated so easy into dirty talk.

Peter’s a very physical person, and he tends to prefer to express that love of his in a physical manner, actually being quiet and serious and worshiping her body during sex. Sincere.

He’s all amorous touches and smoldering looks, nuzzling into the crook of her neck to express affection rather than rambling on like he’s so often wont to do.

He doesn’t speak much during these times, much more reserved, preferring to express what he feels in the form of physical affection, reverential to her every second.

It gives her goosebumps every time. Every time they make love like this, deep and passionate, meaningful

Every brush of his lips across her skin is meaningful. Every lingering touch.

She expected him to be a talker in bed when this first started, but he wasn’t. He liked to communicate with looks and touches in this way. Because words lie.

Words had always been a way to mask his intentions, and he wants nothing more than to be honest with her, _needs_ to be honest with her.

There’s no rambling, stuttering, or joking around because something suddenly became too serious for him in the way that always has him trying to brush it off with a snarky comment or at least an awkward laugh when he was too uncomfortable with how heavy and deep a conversation was going.

There’s no run on sentences, no quick witted remarks, no fumbling for something to say, no stumbling through a long winded explanation or excuse. There’s no grasping for words, and no hiding behind them.

He’s just unapologetically there with her.

No need for words. He doesn’t even want them.

Words are always something extra, something he’s used to hide himself, project a light and carefree persona on top, every time he opens his mouth to speak the urge to make a snarky joke is so overwhelming by sheer habit.

Talking has always been an escape for him. But he doesn’t want to escape this. Escape her.

He doesn’t want to escape from this meaningfulness, doesn’t want to brush it off, he wants to be honest and truthful with her.

So this is how he expresses himself. With a reverential silence, warm kisses, impassioned looks, physical connection.

And even though she loves the sound of his voice, she doesn’t mind that this is the one place in his life he fills with silence.

Besides, she talks enough for the both of them in bed. Giving him constant praise, reassurances, sighing his name with every breath.

They’re good at communicating with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's a third one, so now I've created a series called 'character studies via starmora smut' to continue with the theme I've got going with these one shots, I guess.


End file.
